1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control apparatus for an auto-focus camera.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in conformity with the diversification of the method of utilization of cameras, there has been proposed an apparatus in which a person who is an object emits light from a remote control transmitter toward a camera and shutter release is effected on the basis of the light.
Also, there have recently been proposed remote control apparatuses in which a part of the wave receiving optical system or the signal processing circuit of an active auto-focus device is also used to realize the remote release function (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-249127 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 62-123436).
In the above-mentioned publications, however, there is no disclosure of the specific construction and operation of light receiving means for receiving a light signal for remote control transmitted from a remote control transmitter when a part of the wave receiving optical system or the signal processing circuit of the active auto-focus device is also used.